SOUL MATES IN TIME
by gf
Summary: Kay casts a spell to get Miguel, but in doing so may not be the only one who's life changes. Mainly Kay, Jessica and Mistery Man (I bet you can guess who he is.) plus parts for most of the other charactors. The rating were it is because I don't know what'
1. Default Chapter

Note I have no connections to JER or NBC or anything else to do with Passions. I just borrowed the Passions charters for this story.  
  
I'm Australian and we're over a year behind so anything I refer to came from a couple of sites with episode guides. Mainly Dustin's Passions Page archive.  
  
SOUL MATES IN TIME  
  
Kay run up the stairs and quickly closed the bed room door behind her. "Damn, Why can't he just admit to himself that he truly loves me and not Charity." She said to herself, flopping down on her bed in her own room of the newly rebuilt Bennett house.  
  
Half an hour ago she had been at the book café with Miguel, Charity, Simone and Reese. It had just been the usual thing, just sit drinking coffee and talking about their day. Miguel had eyes only for Charity, but had at least talked to Kay today. In fact Kay had been very tempted to have Zombie Charity to start molesting Reese and have Simone leave while she consoled Miguel. But it had been too public and even though Reese needed to get some, it would have just freaked him out too much not to mention Miguel.  
  
"He's in deep, deep denial. I mean she's a zombie and I've made sure that Miguel has seen her kissing other boys but…. But he still thinks she's incredibly interesting and always finds an excuse for her doing things. Ugh."  
  
She got up and went to the window, throwing her jacket on the chair next to it. It was starting to get pretty dark out side and she knew that Miguel would be at home having dinner with his family and Charity. While at her house she might be forced to have tea alone with Jessica unless either of them went out.  
  
"Fat chance of that happening." She thought knowing she'd have to go without or wait until her father got home if she didn't want to argue or have Jessica make fun of her failed attempts to get Miguel. After all Jessica mainly hung around her friends so she wouldn't be going out and since their mother moved in with that scum David and left them all, Jessica had become more withdrawn, even from the group.  
  
At lest their father was still with them, even though he spent a lot of time bonding with Ethan or helping Ivy with her rehabilitation. He would ask them about their day and be there if they needed him, also he'd have silly family days so that they could spend time together.  
  
Kay had gotten to like Ivy a little, once she'd seen that she wasn't as evil as people said and that Ivy really did care for her father. Plus the clothes Ivy had bought her helped a bit.  
  
Turning around Kay went to the door and closed the small lock she had placed on it after almost being caught with the Book of Spells. She flicked on the light and went over to the dresser.  
  
Once there she pulled out the Book of Spells and began looking through it. But this time she knew that she wasn't going to cast any spell she picked out. No she was going to read the whole book through and then workout what would be best to use or even if she could mix and match some together herself. After all some of her spells that she'd cast had worked a little and if she wrote it herself then it should do what she wanted. Right.  
  
"When I find the right one then it will make Miguel see that he really belongs with me." Kay said to herself hoping that this time it would work properly.  
  
  
  
Jessica sat in the living room with the TV on. She wasn't watching it and saw Kay run up the stairs to avoid her. They were closer than they had been for years, but the fact their mother had gone and virtually left them had put a strain on their whole family.  
  
On the outside through this time she had shown a strong exterior and tried to do all she could so their family would go back to normal. But inside it was like her heart was breaking and she was going to fall apart any minute.  
  
At least Kay had trying to get Miguel to focus her attentions on. Jessica didn't have that or anything else that would take up that amount of time and brainpower for scheming; well maybe the part about brainpower was over the top considering Kay's failure rate. She had hoped that they might at least have a quiet sit down dinner together and maybe even talk, but she knew that Kay never wanted to be disturbed when she locked herself in her room.  
  
Just as Jessica turned off the TV and considered going up to her room were she could have privacy to let out her emotions and not have to worry about her father see that it was hurting her so much and watching his heart break again, the door bell rang.  
  
She quickly composed herself before answering it, not wanting anyone to see her like that.  
  
"Hi Reese, how are you?" She asked with a fake smile.  
  
"Good thanks Jess. And you?" he replied  
  
"I'm OK. Kay is up stairs, I'll just go get her." She said turning to go up the stairs. She hated the way Kay treated Reese and wished Reese would just dump her.  
  
"Wait." Reese said unconsciously grabbing her arm. "I mean I came here to see you not Kay." He saw the puzzled look on her face while they stood there. He didn't get it, after all they did spend a fair amount of time together and they spent more time together than anyone else in their group did with them.  
  
Jessica was puzzled when she knew she shouldn't be. After all Reese was one of her best friends, maybe even the best. He always asked about her day and continually dragged her along on his crazy chases to prove Tabitha was a witch. But they also talked about other things, like dreams for the future and things like that, he thought along the same tracks as her sometimes but other times could really make her think.  
  
"Sorry." He said releasing her arm with a little concern in his eyes. "Can I come in."  
  
Jessica blushed. It was bad enough that he caught her drifting off in la-la land, but she hadn't even invited him in. "Of course."  
  
"Good, it's a bit uncomfortable just hanging around in a doorway." He said with a grin that made Jessica smile shyly as well.  
  
Once they were seated Reese got straight into it. "So do you think you could help me get Kay up to a small B'n'B I know." He sounded so sincere that it broke Jessica's heart.  
  
He was so kind and giving, why did he have to love someone as mean as Kay. Here he was planing a nice romantic get away and it was for a girl that hated his guts. Jessica decided it was time Reese knew the truth. "Reese I have something to tell you and you're not going to like it." She took his hand not knowing how he would react but promising herself that she would help him through it. "Reese I don't know how to put this so I'm just going to say it. Kay doesn't really love you. She's in love with someone else who doesn't know how she feels about him." She was going to continue when Reese interrupted.  
  
"Am I that good of actor that you didn't even realize that I knew. Man I should really try out for the school play." He said surprising her.  
  
"What?" She'd been ready for him to call her a liar, to cry or even start breaking things, but not this.  
  
"It's Ok Jess. I know Kay's in love with Miguel. I've known since almost the beginning." He had a small smile that Jessica had never seen on him before.  
  
"Why didn't you confront her about it?"  
  
"I was hurt at the time and needed time to think. After a while I figured the best thing to do would be to go along with the charade and when ever I could place my self between her and Miguel and make her regret her tricks. I figured that maybe she would warm up to me eventually. I know how much she cringes at my touch and that hurts." He watched as Jessica gave a slight nod to that comment before continuing. "The pain of the rejection has faded now and I know now that she'll never love me. I was going to use this trip to come clean and try to get our old friendship back from it. I am sorry for what I have done and I hope Kay and you can forgive me."  
  
"I never thought you were that perceptive. But why are you asking for my forgiveness? I mean Kay did treat you pretty bad and she did deserve what she got when you interfered." She said amazed at the person in front of her and wondering why he'd asked for her forgiveness.  
  
He took her hand and smiled. "Because Jess, you might not admit it but you and Kay are protective of each other and what I did to Kay wasn't that nice. I thought you would think it was pretty mean what I did."  
  
"Reese, I've seen most of Kay's plans and yours whatever they were nowhere near as bad as hers. In a way you were doing the same thing as me, that is stopping Kay from breaking up Miguel and Charity and try to find love. As far as I'm concerned all is forgiven." She patted hand.  
  
"Thanks." He said pushing his glasses up and looking at her. "You look hungry, why don't I whip up a meal for you as a thank-you gift."  
  
"You don't have to do that." She told him even though she was getting hungry.  
  
"It's no problem. After all my parents are out tonight so I was going to have to cook anyway. This way I won't be eating alone, so you see you would be doing me the favor. Plus I've been told I can cook a wicked pasta with creamy mushroom sauce." He gave her a very un-Reese wicked smile.  
  
"Ok I'll give this famous dish a try." Jessica smiled brightly in return. Not only was Reese cheering her up but also now she wouldn't be eating alone.  
  
  
  
Kay had been reading the Spell book for an hour and still hadn't managed to find a spell that looked right. In frustration she slammed it shut and pulled at her hair. "Arrah." She let out "I need a break." Slowly getting up from her desk and walking around her room.  
  
Finally she went to her door and unlocked it. She was starving and knew that she couldn't wait for her father to get home. Kay went down the back stairs and hoped that Jessica hadn't moved into the kitchen from the living room.  
  
Just as she was about to step into the Kitchen she heard something that stopped her dead. Laughter. "Who could be laughing." She whispered to herself. There hadn't been laughing in the house for a long time. Also she caught whiff of something cooking that smelt amazing.  
  
"So when were you going to tell me that I had something on my face." Kay heard Reese say in good humor from the sink as she took a peek and saw him wiping off a creamy substance from his cheek and forehead. A smile spread across her lips at the sight of the mess on his face.  
  
"It depends on if the meal is as good as you clam it is. If it wasn't you'd get some strange looks on the way home." Jessica replied breaking into more laughter.  
  
Reese smiled to himself; it had been a long time since he had heard Jessica laugh. There in front of him was the old Jessica, the sweet, young, fun- loving girl who followed her sister around and was a good friend. He knew when he purposely wiped his forehead and cheek that he'd get some of the mix on them and get that reaction. He didn't mind making a fool of himself when this was the result.  
  
He went over to the stove and checked the two pots. "Well you can see for your self, it's ready." He said starting to put the pasta into two bowls and covering them with the mushroom sauce.  
  
Kay wasn't sure what to do. She was starving and the food smelled great, but she didn't want to have Reese hanging all over her. Jessica would just make it a living hell and they looked happy as they. But what the HELL was going on why was Reese cooking in their kitchen.  
  
"I've made enough for Kay and your father as well. Speaking of which do you think we should take a bowl up to Kay." Reese asked bring the bowls over to the table which Jessica had just finished setting and was now sitting at.  
  
"I don't know, she doesn't like being disturbed and if she was hungry she would come down." Jessica was going to ask "why was he still nice and thoughtful when he didn't have to be", but knowing Reese she didn't need to, that was when she was interrupted.  
  
"Hi Reese what are you doing here." Kay asked, her tone only holding the slightest bit of annoyance but with a fake smile.  
  
"I heard Mrs. Mack talking to one of the other teachers that Jessica's grades were slipping a little so I came over to see if she needed a hand." He replied nonchalantly, surprising Jessica with how good a liar he was. "Since my parents are out she was then nice enough to allow me to have dinner here."  
  
"Actually Reese was the cook and it's quite good. If you want he's made some for you and dad as well." Jessica added.  
  
"I've got a lot of homework so I'll just take a bowl back up with me." Kay said happy that for once Reese wasn't here to pester her and that Jessica looked happy. She just wished Miguel would see her like Reese did.  
  
Reese got up and filled a bowl for her. She thanked him as she took it and went back up stairs and he returned to the table.  
  
  
  
The empty bowl sat on the desk as Kay picked up The Book of Spells. She had to admit that Reese was a very good cook and it was the best meal she'd had in a while.  
  
Kay opened the book and instantly found what she was looking for. It was titled "Soul-mates and Lovers." Kay read it a couple of times to make sure it was what she looking for. As far as she could tell it was.  
  
Kay got up and drew a huge circle on the floor, lit five candles while placing them and the circle and then read the spell out loud.  
  
"I call on the power of the night,  
  
Let the ones in the circle have control of the flight.  
  
Soul mates are meant to be together,  
  
In every life, forever and ever.  
  
Let everyone in town feel tonight,  
  
What it felt like when my love was right.  
  
Make it a time when our love was free  
  
And the one I love truly loves me."  
  
An eerie glow formed from the circle shooting both upwards to the roof and downwards into the living room.  
  
Suddenly images flashed through her mind and caused her to drop to the floor. Getting to her hands and knees she could feel something like memories in her head. "What's going on." She asked as she felt a very thin piece of the circle break away from the main circle and spread all over town. Once she sensed that it reached the town limits she fell again. This time it was a hurtling speed through blackness to a light that became the closer she got.  
  
  
  
Reese and Jessica had moved to the living room after finishing dinner. It had been the best time in a long time for Jessica. So not wanting it to end she had asked Reese to stay and watch a movie with her.  
  
"There you go." Reese said sit down next to her after putting the video in and getting a couple of drinks.  
  
"Thanks, it's better watching movies with someone else, at least then you can talk it over after it." Jessica said cheerfully.  
  
"No problem. I'd just be sitting home alone doing the same thing." He was happy to see the lovely smile was still there and couldn't remember the last time that he'd seen her smile this much.  
  
At first they didn't see the glowing circle come down around them. They only realized it when they both felt the hairs on the back of their necks stand up.  
  
Jessica was scared and moved closer to Reese. She was about to ask him 'what was going on' when a blinding flash of images filled her mind. When she could see again one look at Reese and she knew he had experienced the same thing.  
  
As the outer part of the circle expanded Jessica saw that Reese was muttering something she couldn't make out. "I'm scared Reese."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll do everything within my power to keep you safe." He told her, pulling her closer to him.  
  
Jessica suddenly lost consciousness and hurtled through the blackness towards the light. 


	2. 

Note I have no connections to JER or NBC or anything else to do with Passions. I just borrowed the Passions charters for this story.  
  
I'm Australian and we're over a year behind so anything I refer to came from a couple of sites with episode guides. Mainly Dustin's Passions Page archive.  
  
CHATER 2  
  
The light engulfed her and for a moment she felt nothing and saw only white. Suddenly she could feel her body and could tell that she was lying on a hard wooden floor. Her other senses told her that there were at least two people standing over her.  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes careful in case the blinding white light was still on. It wasn't.  
  
"She's coming to." She heard and saw T.C. Russell say. "Are you alright Miss?"  
  
Sitting up Jessica found she wasn't dizzy or anything. "Yeah I'm fine Coach Russell."  
  
"Who?" T.C. asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
Jessica looked at him and realized that he was wearing a pilgrim costume. That was odd, he never really went to costume parties and he was supposed to be out of town at a teacher's conference. She looked across at the woman kneeling on her other side and noticed that she too was in pilgrim clothes.  
  
Jessica raised hand and massaged just above her eyes. When she opened her eyes she realized that she too was in pilgrim dress. Complete with bonnet, black dress all the way down to her feet, shoes that she hoped never returned to fashion, corset and stockings that were very uncomfortable.  
  
"Miss. Are you feeling well Miss." T.C asked again.  
  
Jessica was getting scared and wondered what was going on. A name flashed trough her mind and she decided to try it in hope of getting out of here. "Yes thank-you Mr. Harris. I skipped breakfast this good morning and I just became disorientated and faint."  
  
"You should rest and have an apple before you go." The woman side handing her one.  
  
"Thank-you…" An other name flashed in her head. "Mrs. Campbell, but I feel well now." Jessica replied getting up.  
  
As she stood Mr. Russell handed her a basket full of food and other things. She thanked him and quickly made her way to the front door. The only thing Jessica could thing about was getting out of there as soon as possible and finding someplace to work out what was going on.  
  
Once in the street, or dirt road for a better description. Jessica saw Theresa and Whitney walking on the other side in front of an Inn with nice big glass windows. As they walked past one Jessica felt like she was going to faint. The reflection in the glass showed two completely different women walking past it.  
  
Jessica stepped into the middle of the road to watch them go past the next window. Sure enough the same thing happened. While standing there she was so transfixed on the weird sight that she didn't hear the run away horse and carriage until it was almost on top of her.  
  
As she turned to see it she knew it was too late to move and that she was going to die. Suddenly she felt someone grab her, pulling her out of the way just in time. In the blur of speed that it happened she didn't realize until he was putting her down in the alley between two buildings that he hadn't just pulled her out of the way, but lifted her up like she weighed nothing.  
  
Once Jessica's feet touched the ground she turned to face her savior. At first she was frightened as to who's face she'd see, but that turned to confusion and a different type of fear at what see saw. Standing in front of her was a tall and obviously strong man wearing a cloak and hood. Since he was a little taller than she was, Jessica looked up into the hood and saw that the top half of his face along with hidden by shadow was also covered by a mask leaving only his amazing blue eyes visible.  
  
"Are You OK?" He asked in a voice that held a fading European accent and an inner strength.  
  
His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank- you." She tried to search her mind for a name like in the store but couldn't find one, even though there was something familiar about him.  
  
"Good." He said before leaning closer and saying in a very imperative tone. "You should always remember Miss Josephine Standish, that in this year of 1695 the world is a dangerous and scary place, especially here in Harmony. So be careful and god speed."  
  
Jessica was so shocked by what he said that she didn't notice him leave. Had she heard right and the year was 1695. It explained why everyone was dressed differently and went by different names. But how did she get here, was there a reason for her to be here, if so what? and most importantly how could she get back home.  
  
As confusion and fear raced through her mind she realized that the hooded man might somehow know something because he told her subtly to keep a low profile and had also gave her a name and the year. The more she thought about it the more she thought it could be, after all the way he said it might sound strange to a normal person but not strange enough to raise any suspicion. But it gave a person like herself all they needed to start with to blend in.  
  
When Jessica rolled the name Josephine Standish over in her head she had another flash of images and memories. It was then that she knew he spoke the truth and may be the only one that could help her get home. She now also knew a large amount about whom she was or suppose to be and knew anything else important would surface when needed it to.  
  
After composing herself from the shock she calmly walked back into the street and headed for Josephine's home.  
  
  
  
Kay watched from across the street as the past life of her sister walked out from between the buildings. It had scared the life out of her when she arrived here two days ago but since she cast the spell she fell into line very quickly. At first she thought the spell had backfired but now she knew what it meant 'Make it a time' that it was talking about actual time changing.  
  
After seeing Jessica acting disorientated and almost getting hit by a run away carriage Kay suspected that somehow Jessica had came along for the ride but in a controlling sense like herself. But Kay's fears eased as a very calm Josephine as she was called in this life walked out and headed in the direction of the Standish home.  
  
Kay was glad that the mysterious hooded man had saved her because Kay still couldn't handle it if one of Jessica's past lives died right in front of her.  
  
But since he rode into town ½ an hour ago Kay had a feeling that he was someone that she should stay as far away from as possible. That feeling was confirmed when he galloped out of town a moment ago on a large, powerful looking black horse and turned and looked at her. Though she couldn't see his face she knew he was looking at her, and sensed that he might somehow know about her.  
  
A pair of arms encircled her waste and pulled her back against a warm masculine body. "Good day my sweet." A male voice whispered in her ear before giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
A sly smile was on her lips as she turned to face Miguel or Christopher in this life. "Good day my love." She replied giving him a kiss and warping her arms around him.  
  
Releasing her waste but linking arms Christopher watched his soon to be wife's face as they walked along. "You looked deep in thought when I came up, is there something wrong my dear Elizabeth?"  
  
Kay figured this was going to be an easy way of finding out about the mystery man. "I just saw a mysterious cloaked man save a woman's life. Do you know of him?"  
  
"Only the stories that everyone's heard and that he moved to a place out of town 2 years ago and no one knows were exactly he came from."  
  
"I like stories, especially when you tell them. Please tell me them to refresh my memory."  
  
"Alright my love. The most common story is that he was horribly disfigured a long time before coming here from Europe that's why he wears the mask. Some people thought he sold his soul to the devil and as a price he has to wear the mask as part of the deal. But most people stopped thinking that he was evil when a number of them saw him in church receiving a blessing from the priest and also when he saved a number of people from different accidents or disasters. It is believed he's a hunter or soldier of some type, maybe a hunter of criminals for rewards or maybe even of evil doers like witches or other things. No one really knows for sure about him or at least they know but don't say."  
  
Kay felt her stomach drop and heart in her throat when she heard that. If it was true then she had to be on her best behavior or she'd be in big trouble.  
  
  
  
He rode his great black stallion at full gallop along the road they both knew so well. Feeling the horse beneath he knew the stallion and himself could continue like this all day for as long as he wanted, just like they had been for the last 9 days.  
  
When the folk in the road 4miles from town came up he took the smaller road instead of the main one that lead to Castleton. There were only three farms and houses on this road and that included his. The forest that hadn't been cleared along the sides of the road and made it feel like riding through a tunnel of something dark. But in his case the tunnel felt almost like a warm friendly hug from cared ones, maybe it was just because he knew he would receive it at the Bennett house when he stopped to see he friends. But truthfully it was because now he knew the answer to something that had haunted him for 2 years, causing the nightmares that sometimes plagued him because he couldn't do anything about it. Now however they'd been wiped away and he had the answer that set his heart free.  
  
Minutes later he pulled a sharp right turn up the Bennett's drive way. With his hood off the ends of the bandanna, which covered the upper part of his face and head, fluttered like the main of his horse. He didn't really need the hood or mask at the Bennett's anyway for they were the only ones in this area that had seen his face. They were also the only people to know a little of his secret that caused him to be like he was.  
  
He saw the little redheaded boy run out of the clump of trees by the side of the road. Without even slowing down he reached down grabbed the boy by the arm and flung him right behind him.  
  
The little boy held tight as they galloped to the house and covered the distance in seconds instead of the minutes it had taken him to jog to the trees.  
  
The rider pulled back on the reins and the horse skidded to a stop right in front of the house. A woman and young teenage girl came out of the house and smiled happily when they saw who it was.  
  
"How was that Tommy?" The masked man asked as he lowered the boy off of his horse before swinging himself off of it and onto the ground.  
  
"Great Uncle Logan, the most fun I've had in days." The boy beamed up at the masked man. Even though they were not really related both the children called him Uncle because that was what he was like to them.  
  
"Gwenavear, Angela it's so good to see you." Logan said going over and giving them a hug.  
  
"'Tis good to see you too. We feared you would not be home for the celebration of our town being founded because of your mission." Gwenavear said as they walked to the stable to put his horse away.  
  
"You need not have worried about that, I promised the children that I'd be home for the celebration and you know I keep my promises." He told them as he put the saddle and reins away. He didn't add that it seemed that his mission had actually brought him back home when he sensed something happen 2 days ago. He had only sensed the same thing happen once before and once since, and both of those times had been a mixed blessing.  
  
"Where is Henry by the way?"  
  
"Father is out in the field fixing a fence and should be home soon." Angela stated knowing why he'd asked and hoped they could start without him.  
  
"What is wrong?" Logan asked seeing that Gwenavear looked concerned about something.  
  
Gwenavear didn't know if she should tell him or wait and let her husband tell him, but since he was like family she knew it didn't matter who told him. "Our horse died a couple of days ago and it's going to take some of our money that we've save up to replace it and at the moment the only way to town is to walk."  
  
Logan smiled and his blue eyes sparkled. "Well do not fret we will hook your cart up to Pegasus here tomorrow and go to the auction at the celebration, I know I can get you a good deal."  
  
He then removed his cloak and placed it over the saddle. To anyone but the Bennetts the sight would have made them nervous. Apart from the black matching shirt, pants and mid calf boots that all looked more European than New World, it was quite visible that he was heavily armed. Down his back was a fairly large sword set for either hand, handle shaped like a dragon and a second was normal size and set for a quick draw with his right hand, with a handle in the shape of a wolf. A few knives and other bladed weapons also hung off his belt, strapped to his wrists or out of his boots mainly with handles done the same way. Even by just glimpsing at the handles anyone could tell that they were all made by the same person and whoever they were was extremely skilled at that craft. Even the two musket pistols he had were engraved with the same writing and holy symbols that were engraved into the other weapons.  
  
But what seemed most striking about what he wore was the solid gold crucifix with precious stones in the corners that hung from his neck. It was a stark opposite to the rest of his equipment and yet seemed to be as important as the rest.  
  
Without the cloak he did seem to be more real and somehow less daunting than with it on and the hood up.  
  
"OK since we have got the pleasantries out of the way I believe it's time for my usual surprises." Logan stated seeing the anticipation in both Tommy and Angela's eyes as he said it.  
  
"You don't always have to get us gifts Uncle Logan." Angela said even though one look at her told you that she really wanted them.  
  
"But if you give them to us we're not going to refuse them." Tommy added quickly with big smile. That caused all of them to laugh.  
  
"Come on let's go in side and check them out." Logan said as he picked up a saddlebag and they all walked to the house joyously.  
  
  
  
(ANYONE GUESS WHO THE MASKED MAN IS?) 


	3. Background Info

Note I have no connections to JER or NBC or anything else to do with Passions. I just borrowed the Passions charters for this story.  
  
I'm Australian and we're over a year behind so anything I refer to came from a couple of sites with episode guides. Mainly Dustin's Passions Page archive.  
  
JUST SO YOU KNOW.  
  
( Jessica = Josephine, Charity = Prudence Standish, Kay = Elizabeth, Miguel = Christopher,  
  
Timmy = Tommy or Thomas Bennett, Little Angel girl = Angela, Gwen = Gwenavear,  
  
Hank = Henry, Luis = the Captain, Mystery Man a.k.a. Logan = your guess hehehe. More to come.)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It had been quite a shock when Jessica arrived home at Josephine's house. When she entered the nice Standish house on the farm she came face to face with Josephine's mother. It wouldn't have concerned her as much if Jessica didn't see the person she saw.  
  
The woman's ash blond her stuck out of a few spots from under her bonnet and her face did look a little different without all the makeup she wore in Jessica's time, but her eyes showed a joy that Jessica had never seen in this woman's eyes before. It was like something in this life seem to complete this life of Ivy Winthop and soon she found out what that thing was.  
  
It had been part of a relief to see her father walk in and it turnout that he was her father in this time as well. But after greeting her he had gone over to Ivy and lovingly kissed her. Jessica's heart dropped when she saw it and became a little more confused because of what was happening in her time, but when they separated she could see the love in both their eyes. Seeing this cause Jessica to wonder if this was how her father and Ivy looked at each other and felt all that time ago when they had been lovers as teenagers in her time. The happiness and joy was clear and she could see him looking at Ivy the way that he had looked at Grace before she crushed all their hearts and left them for her other family.  
  
"They're so in love, I hope I find someone like that one day." Jessica heard someone say from right next to her. She turned and was pleasantly surprised by who it was and the information about them that came to mind.  
  
"Prudence, of course you will find someone to love, my dear sister." Jessica said as she gave Charity a hug.  
  
"You are right Josephine, we will all find love like Mother & Father and also cousin Elizabeth and her fiancée Christopher."  
  
Once Prudence said the names Jessica knew there was something about them but without seeing their faces she couldn't workout what it was. For some reason since she couldn't picture them her mind floated back to the ally and the man who saved her, suddenly for an unknown reason she had a flash of speaking with him a couple of times before. Before Jessica could get any detail about the meetings Prudence snapped her out of thoughts.  
  
"You were thinking about 'him' again weren't you dear sister?" Prudence asked with a naught, knowing smile.  
  
"Who?" Jessica asked taken back a little by the question. For a moment she forgot that it was Prudence and not Charity she was talking to. When she thought about it there were only a couple of guys in her life that they knew that well and only one of them was single and had the qualities she wanted, suddenly she felt herself go pale. "REESE." She thought as Jessica remembered that she hadn't been alone when it happened. "My god, what happened to him? Did he time travel as well? If so WHERE is he? Better yet WHEN is he?" This and a hundred more questions went through Jessica's mind at lightening speed.  
  
With a smirk Prudence replied not noticing her sister's pale complexion. "That Mystery Man. The one who lives next to the Bennett, The one Angela says is so nice and caring even though most people in town are wary of him."  
  
Jessica managed to quickly compose herself and remember that she was talking to Prudence, though the questions about Reese kept spinning in the back of her mind. At that moment something clicked in her head. "Dear sister do you think that he may be at the festival tomorrow?" she asked with an innocent smile while hoping she was right and that he could help her and maybe answer her questions.  
  
Prudence smile grew at the thought that her sister may have found a man to court her. "Well to tell you the truth Angela did mention that he promised her and Thomas that he'd be back for the festival. So does this mean I get to help dress you up for the big event so he'll notice you?" She asked sound extremely excited.  
  
"Of course sis, I would appreciate that very much." Jessica replied knowing that it would be much easier than trying to explain the truth and why she needed to talk with the Mystery Man.  
  
  
  
The lamps that lit the town during the dark night still left plenty on shadows for the figures to move around town without being noticed, even so they still wore hoods to be on the save side. For if they were caught they would be burnt at the stake.  
  
Every second building or so one would stop on either side of the road and carve the ancient language, to draw evil and mark the good, into it. Before moving on they would then use their own magic to make the incantations invisible to the naked eye.  
  
Once they were finished they quietly made their way out of town.  
  
When they were a safe distance from town they removed their hoods and the young looking man spoke.  
  
"Why did we have to bother with these foolish spells and foolish humans, we should have just gone in there and taken them Tabitha." He said annoyed.  
  
Tabitha shook her head. "You are a fool Michael. I do not know how you ever made it to the age of 50 without being caught and destroyed."  
  
"I am a force to be reckoned with. The mere mortals should bow down to us like gods."  
  
"You are truly stupid, we are not all powerful and more so for you. You also forget that what we have on our side good also has on theirs and maybe even more." She raised her hand to stop him before he could interrupt her. "It also seem that you forget that we are trying to catch one of these powerful ones and even if they don't know their powers yet, a magical attack by us may force their powers to manifest."  
  
"You are right Mistress Tabitha." He said bowing before her realizing he was foolish.  
  
"Plus I sense the faint presence of something more powerful than any human I've ever met and sense that it is some how connected to the two energy ripples I have felt over the last three days."  
  
Michael, caught the nervousness in her voice, this made him nervous for he had seen the power she weld and knew she didn't scare easily.  
  
  
  
Kay lay back against Christopher's chest and looked up at all the stars. She had seen then often at home and seen them from hill tops while camping, but in 1695 they seemed brighter and more of them.  
  
As Christopher's arms wrapped around her and he lightly kissed her neck she wondered if the reason the stars looked so bright was because for the first time in over two years she wasn't asking, "why doesn't he love me."  
  
Elizabeth's life was harder and she didn't have any of the things Kay had at home like T.V, microwaves or even more rudimentary things like running water or even indoor plumbing. But none of that seemed to matter since she had Miguel.  
  
Turning in his arms she returned his kisses as he worked up her neck. Their kisses were growing more passionate as they went on, Kay's hand had found it's way to his bare chest and his hand found its way to feeling the bottom of her firm breast through her top.  
  
"I am glad our wedding is only a week away I don't think I could hold out any longer." Christopher said as he pulled away.  
  
"Me neither." Kay replied feeling her desire to go further right then and there.  
  
"I should go now, before this beautiful night draws us into sin which we may regret." He said helping her stand and giving her another kiss. "I love you my sweet."  
  
"I love you too my love. I will count the minutes until you arrive tomorrow to take me to the festival." Kay replied as he mounted his horse and rode off into the night.  
  
One short week and finally all her dreams would come true, until then Kay just lived the magic of what was happening in what she would describe as a fairy tale.  
  
  
  
Jessica sat by the window looking out up at the stars. She had managed to get a little sleep before her dreams had woken her and caused her to think of Reese again.  
  
Even with the quiet, hypnotic breathing of Prudence in the bed next to hers, she just couldn't get back to sleep.  
  
Her dream had been weird to say the least but in some ways claming.  
  
~*~  
  
Reese had his arm around Jessica as they snuggled up together on the couch. She felt so warm, safe and comfortable there.  
  
The movie Sleepy Hollow had just finished. "This was nice." He said as they got up and walked to the door front door of the Bennett house still holding hands.  
  
"Yes, I just wish we had more time." She replied as she opened the door.  
  
There tied to the front of the house was a big black stallion and there clothes had changed to late 17 century clothing. In Jessica case pilgrim clothing but in Reese's case a well to do European that wasn't quite as rich as a nobleman.  
  
"Are you sure you're OK?" Jessica asked.  
  
Reese smiled, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him and giving her a gentle kiss that wasn't anymore than a brush of lips but sent electricity through both of them.  
  
"I've wanted to do that for a long time." He said when they broke apart. "Remember Jessica I had my friends fooled for a couple of years thinking I was clueless and in love, I think I can handle a little while in the 17 century where I know what to avoid." His smile had a slight un-Reese smugness to it and it seemed to relax her.  
  
He mounted the horse and turned it to the main street of old Harmony. But before riding off he turned in the saddle and said. "Remember what I said to you before this all happened."  
  
The words 'I'll do everything within my power to keep you safe' echoed in her head.  
  
"I meant it." He told her as he road off into the dark, the night seemed flutter around him like a cloak.  
  
~*~  
  
Jessica could still remember the feeling of his lips brushing hers and it just made her tingle and relax a little bit more. She didn't know if it was just her subconscious playing tricks on her but somehow her gut told her it was true.  
  
After thinking about the dream some more Jessica climbed back into bed in the hope of getting a little sleep. As her head touched the pillow her mind flashed on Reese cooking them dinner and before the smile had reached it's full size sleep pulled her under, this time into a relaxing slumber.  
  
  
  
He felt the tip of his sword grind on the bone of the shoulder blade of the man it was stuck in. This surprised him because he thought he shouldn't be able to feel anything over the sharp throbbing in his left arm from his own wound.  
  
In the background he could still hear the baby screaming.  
  
More pistols fired in the small Captain's cabin.  
  
"NO!" he heard the Captain yell as he saw his wife get stabbed just as she fired at another pirate.  
  
He drew his pistol and fired. As the boom subsided he watched the Captain fall to his knees and then back against the wall, blood flowing out of a number of his wounds.  
  
There still in the background was the screams of the baby.  
  
He bolted up right, completely covered in a cold sweat.  
  
"Honey are you alright?" Gwenavear asked sitting up next to her husband.  
  
Her voice helped to bring him back to where he really was. Slowly Henry turned to face her and tried to pass it off. "I'm fine dear."  
  
One look even in the darkness and Gwenavear knew he was lying. She took his head and placed it on her bosom and laid both of them back down. "Rest Henry my love. The nightmares will go way soon like they did before." She prayed that she was right. She also knew that she couldn't tell him her surprise until they were gone.  
  
Henry let out his tension with a breath. He always felt safe in his wife's arms, like she could stop the dreams that haunted him. Hearing her heart beating soothed him and it wasn't long before sleep once again took hold of him.  
  
Gwenavear felt the change in his breathing and knew he'd sleep peacefully through the rest of the night. She didn't know the exact nightmare he'd had but guess it was something to do with 'THAT' day, the same way it had given her nightmares as well and caused her to be in the position he was in now.  
  
(Anyone care to guess Hank's a.k.a. Henry's past? Anyone like the Savy and Kaguel parts?  
  
I know Jessica would have realized about Reese earlier but I put it down to shock.  
  
Mainly just setting up some story lines for later. If you have any suggestions for some of the characters I might be able to use them unless I've already got an interesting sideline for them.)  
  
P.S. Couple of clues on Mystery Man. 


	4. festival starts

Disclaimer on earlier pages. 

Sorry for being a while, but computer crashed and been working.

Chapter 4

Henry collected the reins and other pieces of equipment that would be needed to connect the horse to the cart.

Even though he had gotten more sleep after his nightmare, he still felt tired and the few hours of full work he'd already done hadn't help the situation.

In the back of his mind the events of that day continually replayed over and over like they had just after it had happened.

"What are you thinking about Henry?" Logan asked from right beside him.

Henry jumped two feet in the air when Logan first spoke. "Damn it Logan, how many times have I asked you to make some noise when coming up behind me." He said as he removed his hand from his chest.

"Sorry Henry. I guess having my first full 6 hour sleep in over 2 years has just lightened my step." He replied with a smile.

One look at Henry's face and he knew something was up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing to worry about, just a restless sleep." Henry told him.

"Well the reason I hadn't had a good nights sleep in over 2 years was I kept thinking and dreaming about something that happened that I had no control over." Henry knew that Logan would know why he had the restless night and looked in his eyes to see if he was telling the truth or just looking for a way to get a point across. He saw that Logan was sincere.

"I know now there was nothing I could do, but by fate yesterday I was able to start to for fill a promise I made and I will continue to do so for as long as I possibly can." Logan looked as he said the next part. "For in the end the past is set and only the present and future can be changed. Therefore the only thing you can do is keep any promises you made and live in the now."

Henry gave a nod, he did have a promise to keep and had done so for many years. He knew the ghosts of the past only affected him because they had caused the light in his life to happen.

" You're right, I just feel guilty about the good it's brought me."

"No, you brought the good on yourself by accepting the challenge." Logan told him while squeezing his shoulder.

"Now do you mind if I throw this in the cart for while we're at the festival?" Logan asked holding up a large bundle.

It was also then that Henry noticed that he was not in his usual clothes. The new cloak was folded back it was more like a cape with a high collar that hid a hood and left visible the new blue silk shirt with lace on the collars and front, showing that it very European. New boots and pants were also a change. But what surprised Henry the most was that Logan seemed to be only armed with a knife and pistol, this was the lest armed he'd seen him. He did notice also that under Logan's shirt was the outline of the cross that he'd only ever once seen him remove.

"What's up? You're not as armed as usual." He asked inquisitively.

Logan had a faint smile that Henry just noticed. "Let's just say I don't want to be too intimidating."

"Very well, but make sure we've got a horse before you disappear with yours." Henry replied with a smile, knowing what he meant.

The feelings of nervousness that had plagued her when she arrived yesterday had gone and the butterflies in her were now in anticipation of talking to the mystery man who might be able to help her.

As promised Prudence had helped her get dressed up a little more than usual. They did however stop short of making the changes too noticeable, for their father may not have been impressed.

Since they were all going to the festival it allowed both the girls to wear dresses that they wouldn't normally get to wear, it also meant they didn't have to wear bonnets.

Once they arrived at the festival Jessica and Prudence stepped down from the cart and looked around. There were quite a number of people there already and try as she might Jessica couldn't see the Mystery man.

Prudence smiled at her sister's enthusiasm. "He probably is not here yet."

Jessica blushed a little, she didn't want to look too eager since Prudence thought she had a crush on him.

Noticing her sister's discomfort Prudence changed the subject. "Why don't we go see if Father Julius needs a hand with anything."

"Good Idea Prudence." Jessica replied hoping that keeping busy would distract her for a while.

Neither of them was able to see the marks on the buildings glow as they walked past because of the camouflage spell put over them by their creators. Yet they both felt the ever so slightest breeze as they past they, but since it was barely noticeable and they weren't in tune they continued on their way.

As they entered the small church made from lumber the priest came to greet them.

When Jessica saw his face she didn't know if she should laugh, be disturbed or just run out screaming. To say she was shocked was an under statement. Even the other weird things she'd seen, like her father in true love with Ivy paled in comparison. For in front of her in garments of a holy man was Julian Crane. The Julian Crane that most Harmony residences would swear was a direct decedent of Satan's spawn was in charge of its spiritual well being 300 years earlier.

"Josephine, my dear child is something the matter?" The priest asked seeing the shock on her face.

Jessica managed to finally snap out of the shock. "I'm sorry Father I just remembered that I had forgotten to do something important this morning, but it's too late now." It didn't feel right lying to the priest even if he had Julian Crane's face but Jessica knew this was one person in this time she definitely shouldn't tell what was happening.

"What brings you two young members of my flock to me on this festive day?" the priest asked.

"We came to see if there were any small jobs you needed doing while we waited for some friends." Prudence stated cheerfully.

The Priest smiled. "There is always work in the service of God but today the work is out there with my people, so go out and have fun."

"Yes father, I'm sure today could be interesting." Prudence said and smiled slightly as she saw that Josephine caught what she meant.

"I'm sure your cousins will under stand why we are late." Christopher said as they got down from the cart, even though they were a lot later than they'd agreed. 

It seemed that they just couldn't help themselves, every moment they were alone they were kissing and exploring each other like they were a precious gift.

Christopher had noticed some subtle changes in Elizabeth over the past three days but they also seemed to make her more passionate as well. If it continued he was sure they wouldn't make it to their wedding night.

"Christopher my dear they'll understand if we don't show up." Kay said wishing to spend as much time with Miguel or Christopher as she could.

"Well it's too late now." He said as he saw the blond heading towards them with a brunet in tow.

"Elizabeth, Christopher, it's good to see you." Prudence said giving them both a hug.

Jessica just stared at them, The longer she spent back here the more it seemed like a weird trip from Alice in Wonderland. Here her sister and cousin seemed to have changed spots and all of her sister's dreams had came true. Miguel or whoever he was had an arm around Kay's waist and they both looked totally in love. Yet in her time they'd all except for Kay believed that it was Charity and Miguel that where soul mates, but then how could this be then.

Kay could see the astonishment on Josephine's face, yet she remembered that everyone, including Josephine, was thrilled when they became engaged and had just got more happy since then. It made her wonder again if Jessica had somehow came back with her.

"Josephine are you alright?" Christopher asked noticing her odd behavior.

For a moment Jessica didn't know what to say. She knew she had been warned to keep a low profile and if she didn't give a suitable answer quickly there could be problems.

Fortunately Prudence butted in. "She's probable thinking about the man she has a crush on." She smiling.

Both Kay and Christopher immediately stared at her, this in turn caused Jessica to blush. Christopher then smiled and asked, "Who is he?"

Again it was Prudence to the rescue. "Now don't you think he should know before the rest of the town. And we should see how he feels in return."

"Of course you're right Prudence, I would have felt embarrassed if it turned out Elizabeth didn't love me and the whole town knew about it."

"That would never of happened my love." Kay said as she stroked his arm. Kay could sense that what Prudence thought to be the truth just didn't sit right. She knew then that for the next few days before the wedding that she was going to have to keep her guard up.

"Well it's been so good seeing you two again Elizabeth and Christopher, but I think I should see if he's around yet. I'm sure we'll see each other around a little later anyway." Jessica said a cheerful tone while having a quick glance around. She guessed that he wouldn't be there yet but she needed time to become comfortable with this new occurrence.

"Yes I'm sure we will meet up again later." Kay replied, knowing she definitely had to keep her eyes on her sister's past life now.

"You should go have a look around, I'm sure you could find better things than looking at horses with us. We'll meet up with you for lunch a little later." Henry told Gwenavear, Angela and Thomas as he stopped the cart at the stables in town.

"I want to come. You and Logan have taught me a lot about horses and I'm going to have to learn more some day." Thomas said.

"He's right Henry, this would be a good experience for him." Logan said from the back of the cart.

"Ok you can join us but it could get a little boring." Henry told him.

"I'll go see if any of my friends are around alright." Angela said as Logan helped her out of the wagon.

"Fine, just as long as you meet us at the Inn for lunch in a two hours." Gwenavear told her.

"Yes mother." Angela said as she went off.

"I'll see you soon as well." Gwenavear said to Henry as she gave him a quick kiss and left to speak with other towns' folk.

½ an hour after leaving the cart Henry, Logan and Thomas had seen most the horses at the sale and had been disappointed at the quality and cost for them.

"Damn, if it keeps up like this I won't be able to afford a good horse and I'll need one in a week to plow the fields." Henry said as they moved to the next pen.

"It's not over until the fat lady sings, Henry." Logan said with a faint smile as he saw the horse in the next pen.

The wildness in its eyes was clear. The way it was jumping, kicking and naying made everyone amazed that they'd managed to get it in the pen at all. Where all the other horses had been groomed this ones white coat was knotted and dirty, but yet to Logan, Henry and even Thomas they could see it was a perfect specimen.

"You'll never get anyone to buy that, five men have tried to tame it but all have ended up with broken bones." A man yelled out to the auctioneer.

"Surely there is someone skilled enough to tame this horse that a number of your neighbor's have failed at?" He replied with the challenge in hope of raising the price of it. Instead the men just laughed, they knew what he was doing and that it wouldn't work.

"I'll give you 20pounds for it." Logan said standing to the side with a slight grin at the auctioneer's annoyment at such a low bid. (I don't know what inflation would make things worth back then.)

"Do I hear any other bids. Any at all?" he asked, wondering why only the strange man bided and everybody else thought him crazy for paying anything for an untamable horse. "Very well, going, going, sold, to the man on the left." He said pointing to Logan.

"I hope you can train it." Henry told his friend as it continued to buck and kick in the pen.

"Well there's no time like the moment to see." He replied with a smile as he remove his cape, went forward and quickly swung himself over the railings into the pen.

All the men watched as the horse made a quick dash at him, but he glided to the side and out of its way. Most believed that it was insanity for him to be in there and thought the might kill him like it had almost done to two other men. They then were surprised when he started to walk towards the white horse even though it looked ready to charge or kick.

As he approached the horse slowly with his hands out a little, he gently spoke to it in a claming tone. When he was next to it he stopped and extended his hand out slowly with an apple that he'd had in his pocket. By holding the apple a little distance away he allowed the horse to make the decision. 

Sure enough the horse looking a lot less wild extend its neck and started to eat the apple. While still whispering to it as it ate Logan gentle reached out and started to stroke it.

The men were all amazed as the horse that had looked so crazy before gave him a soft nudge with its head as he continued to run his hands over it's head, neck and back.

"Tommy, why don't you come here." Logan said to the boy.

All the men didn't know what to think as the little boy walked out to the horse confidently and gave it an apple as well. Without hesitation he walked to the side of the horse as Logan whispered in the horse's ear.

Logan then turned around and easily lifted Tommy on to the white horse's back, which it didn't seem to mind as he patted its neck.

Samuel Standish watched in amazement and distrust as the boy rode the horse out of the pen with the mysterious man walking beside the now tamed beast. He had felt for a while that there was something off about him but just couldn't put his finger on it.

(Hope you're liking it. If you've got any ideas for characters I might be able to use them in any of my stories.)


End file.
